indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Larimore Burman
Character Burman was one of the Backer's Choice characters to be potentially included in Devastation during the Kickstarter campaign, but failed to be elected by the community, coming in 5th overall. He featured in the game Devastation in his dragon form as a boss that the players may take on cooperatively. He later featured as one of the 6 major character players in the upcoming game Argent: The Consortium, commanding the department of Sorcery. With the War: Remastered Kickstarter campaign adding new Backer's Choice characters for Fate of Indines, Burman got another chance to make it into the game, being chosen by Brad himself to be the last cast member of the game. Quotes: '' Story An ancient dragon who has watched over Indines for over a thousand years as a guardian and guide, Larimore Burman is known, feared, and admired throughout the world. Though he was a hero in many wars and renowned as the world’s most powerful warmage, he has come to appreciate the futility of warfare,and now leaves the nations to decide their own fates, intervening directly in events only when special circumstances arise. Larimore Burman was a close retainer to the Dragon King, but has put all that behind himself and built a new life in the centuries since. Burman is one of the few Dragons living openly among humans, and hopes that he can mend the thousand-year hatred of his race that the Draconic empire created. He is very tenuously loyal to Adjenna , and at her request he shows up to test the heroes who would fight Greyheart during Devastation of Indines . Retired from his days of fighting heroes, Burman lives under a human guise and teaches the ancient secrets of war magic to the students at Argent . His spells are deadly, and his students possess combat magic that they won’t hesitate to use at his command. Life in Argent For the past few decades, Burman has served as Dean of Sorcery at Argent, which he considers a kind of retirement. Burman runs the department of Sorcery in a very ‘Laissez-faire’ manner, letting professors and researchers do whatever they please, so long as significant injury and property damage is avoided. The Board of Trustees, though furious with his department’s lack of discipline, are too afraid to fire him. It’s unclear whether Burman has officially applied to be a candidate for chancellorship, or whether his students and staff are pushing him towards the position just so that they can run the entire university the same way they run the Sorcery Department. Appearance Powers & Abilities Warmages are spellcasters who specialize in magic designed to level entire armies. As the world's foremost authority on this branch of magic, Burman has access to this incredible and devastating power. He keeps these powers in check during duels, however, for the sport of it. As a dragon he retains the power to return to his draconic form giving him enhanced physical prowess and abilities. Relationships Acquaintance of -> Adjenna Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines * As a boss in Devastation of Indines, Larimore Burman fights in dragon form, pushing back the opponents as he fights. Two, three, or four fighters can take him on. He executes several attacks each beat. Fighters can chip away at his defenses, shutting down specific attacks. However, many of his attacks are traps that will do heavy damage to opponents if they are broken. Fate of Indines *During Ante, Burman can take a penalty to his power and priority in order to focus power. He can later spend this power to unleash devastating attack effects Argent: The Consortium *As Dean of sorcery Burman has a greater pool of red mages. Red Mages excel at destructive spells. Seven Card Slugfest * University professor, harbinger of destruction, and all around nice guy. His punches also do a ton of damage, but many won't knock out a target. Gallery Body_Burman.png|New art for Burman by Nokomento Burman.jpg|Devastation concept for Burman AvatarBurman.jpg Dragonburman.jpg|Burman Dragon Form Funky Burman.jpg|Funky Burman drawn by Fabio Fontes Funky Burman 2.jpg|Funky Burman gets funkier BurmanDRAGONConceptSheet001.jpg|Larimore Burman Dragon Form Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Argentburman.jpg|Burman in Argent: the Consortium Devastation Boss Attacks Break Counters Unofficial FAQ * Q: Can Burman press when there are no fighters at range one? A: You can always press if you have an unbroken attack. It won't do any damage unless there is someone at range 1 though. https://worldofindines.com/bconline/index.php/forum/thread/view/id/420 Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Unofficial FAQ *Q: If Larimore plays a pair with Dire in it and his Priority stops being zero later in the beat, does he lose Stun Immunity? :A: Yes. If at any time Larimore would have ''to or more than 0 priority with Dire, he loses the Stun Immunity effect. This works in reverse as well, with him gaining Stun Immunity if his priority becomes than zero later in the beat. (Source: Fate Rulebook, corrected for current Dire effect) Striker Promo Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Seven Card Slugfest Category:Characters in Argent: The Consortium Category:Argent University Category:Characters Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Seven Card Slugfest Category:Boss Character Category:Backer's Choice Characters Category:Characters in Disc Duelers Category:Characters in Fate of Indines